


Tension

by TheNinjaTurkey



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinjaTurkey/pseuds/TheNinjaTurkey
Summary: After a long day of college courses, Sawako can think of only one thing. After suffering through her history lecture, she calls Shota up to give her what she's been waiting for all day. Oneshot Lemon. WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thanks for checking out my fanfiction. I just want to say that this story was originally published on fanfiction.net under the account CaptainBunny. I published it under that account because I didn't want to risk getting my main account on fanfiction.net banned, given their weird ideas on explicit content over there.  
> Now when I say explicit content, I mean EXPLICIT CONTENT. This story is an absolute shameless lemon/smut/whatever you want to call it. There is explicit sexual content here, please do not read if you don't think you're up for that. You have been warned.  
> Enjoy!

Sawako sat in her history class, bored out of her mind.  
The rickety old history professor drawled on and on about the Meiji restoration. Apparently it was a topic he found particularly interesting, and he either didn’t care about his students’ boredom or lacked the intuition to notice how bored everyone had become.  
Sawako was a good student, and she wanted to pay attention, but the two hour lecture was almost over, and she easily found her mind drifting elsewhere.  
All she wanted to do was be with Shota.  
It was the second month of the semester. She and Shota had applied to the prestigious Hokkaido University. They were elated to learn that both of them had made it into the school, and would be attending the same college together. They were pleased at first to get into college, but by the second month the novelty of college life and living in a new city was starting to lose some of its luster.  
Sawako counted down the minutes to the end of the class, thinking about what she would do when she was with Shota again.  
The class ended after an agonizing thirty minutes. As soon as the professor dismissed them, she gathered her things and made for the door. She couldn’t stand to be in that stuffy lecture hall a minute longer.  
She made her way across the busy campus, heading towards her dorm room. She crossed her arms in the cold. The light jacket she was wearing was not quite enough to keep out the chill of the early spring. She should have brought her warmer one.  
She swiped her ID card at the doors to her dorm building, and the doors unlocked with an audible thunk. She climbed the stairs to the third floor and made her way to her door. She swiped her card again and the electronic lock gave a chime, indicating that the door was unlocked. She opened it.  
As soon as she got to her dorm room, she removed her jacket and flung off her shoes. She landed immediately on her bed, exhausted from a day of boring lectures and rickety old professors.  
She had been lucky enough to secure herself a single room. No roommates, no parents, no prying eyes. Her boyfriend Shota had not been so lucky. He had to share a dorm room with five other guys.  
Shota.  
She should call Shota.  
She snatched her phone from the nearby desk and found his name in her contact list. She tapped the call button and placed the phone to her ear. It rang once, twice, three times. Shota didn’t pick up. He must have been busy with something. She decided to send him a text.  
Hey. I just got done with classes. Super exhausted. Let me know when you’re done. You should come over tonight.  
She hit send.  
She hoped he would be able to come over. Ever since they had left their small hometown of Kitahoro and come to the capital city of Sapporo, they had enjoyed a degree of freedom they had never experienced before. Back in Kitahoro, they were constantly watched over by parents, neighbors, relatives, and all kinds of local folk. Here in the city, no one knew them save for a few friends who had also come to Sapporo after high school. The anonymity of this and the freedom they enjoyed as a result was intoxicating.  
And now that Sawako had a room to herself, without roommates or parents, it didn’t matter what she and Shota did in it. No one would find out.  
She waited impatiently for Shota’s response. A long day of classes made her want to see him even more. As she lay on her bed thinking of him, a hot twinge of anticipation grew from her abdomen. She often felt this way when she wanted him around. She wished he would respond.  
Her phone chimed, and she excitedly picked it up. There was a message from Shota. She read it lying down.  
Hey Sawako. I was just meeting with a professor about an upcoming test. But I’m done now. Give me just a moment, I’ll run by my dorm and meet you at your place in a bit!  
Sawako’s heart leapt. Seeing Shota after her long day was exactly what she needed. She set the phone back on the desk and flung her arm over her eyes. She allowed her eyes to close and drifted off to a brief sleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She was awoken by a knock at the door. She had dozed off. She didn’t know for how long.  
She forced herself up and jumped to the door, knowing who had knocked.  
She opened the door and saw Shota’s smiling face. He was sporting a backpack full of clothing and textbooks. He intended to stay the night.  
Good.  
“You took too long!” she protested, “I fell asleep waiting for you.”  
“Sorry,” Shota said, “I had to drop some stuff off at the dorm, and then I packed a few things. I assume you wanted me to stay?”  
Sawako crossed her arms and stared at him, chastising him with her eyes.  
“Of course I do. What else does ‘You should come over tonight’ mean to you?”  
“I thought that’s what it might mean. But I thought I would ask.”  
Sawako giggled and grabbed him by the shirt. She pulled him in forcefully, nearly causing him to trip.  
“Hey!” Shota protested, “You’ll stretch the fabric!”  
“I don’t care,” she said as she closed the door behind them.  
Sawako noticed a reaction in Shota as she said this. Somehow she could tell that he reacted positively to her bossy tone.  
“You’ve grown quite bold, haven’t you?” he teased, “What happened to the quiet, innocent Sawako I met all those years ago?”  
“She changed,” Sawako said, “She changed when a certain boy came along and turned her life around. Though… When I’m around other people, I still have that innocent, quiet demeanor I’m so known for. But when I’m around you, I just can’t help myself.”  
“Good,” Shota said, “I like you that way.”  
The tension between them was thick. Something about a rough day and a closed door brought a tension between them that could snap at any moment. The two had an anticipation building up inside of them, and neither of them knew when the tension would break.  
“Set your stuff down,” Sawako said, allowing the tension to build a bit more, “You must be exhausted.”  
“I am,” said Shota, relishing the pressure between them, “You must be too. School does that to a person.”  
He set his bag at the foot of her bed and took a seat.  
She joined him, allowing her legs to slide next to his, she pushed her body as close to him as she could.  
They sat there for a while as the tension built. It would reach a breaking point soon.  
“So. How was your day?” Sawako asked.  
“Oh. You know. Boring. Classes suck. I barely got through it.”  
“I’m glad to have you here,” Sawako said as she began to stroke his chest, “Having you here after a rough day really brightens my night.”  
Sawako worked her fingers up and down Shota’s chest, teasing him.  
They sat side by side, bodies pushed as close together as they could manage. They breathed heavily as the tension continued to build. Sawako’s fingers left Shota’s chest and began making their way to his legs. She stroked his leg with her free hand, deliberately avoiding his crotch.  
This was Shota’s breaking point.  
Unable to take it anymore, he latched onto Sawako, his lips met hers and he forced his tongue into her mouth. She accepted it, opening her mouth wider and returning his kiss in kind. They stood there for a time, feeling every corner of each other’s mouths with their tongues. The tension had been broken.  
They broke away after a while, panting with the passion. Shota brought his mouth closer to Sawako’s ear.  
“I want you.”  
This was all Sawako needed to hear. It had begun. The pressure was gone and now it needed to be released. She started like they always did.  
She directed her hands towards Shota’s crotch, forcing her tongue into his mouth as she did so. As they shared a passionate kiss, she delicately undid the strings of his shorts with both hands. Kissing him all the while, she stretched the waistline of his shorts, enlarging them a little to allow Shota to slide out. He raised his body a little, and she pulled the shorts off, taking his underwear with them.  
She pulled away from his lips and looked at Shota’s penis. It stood erect and throbbing, anticipating what was about to happen just as much as Shota himself. She took it in her hand and began to bend down.  
“Wait,” Shota said.  
She stopped and looked at him, incredulous.  
“You know what I want.”  
Giving him an admonishing look, she let go of him. She stood up in order to comply with his request. She removed her button down shirt, button by button, slowly removing it and discarding it on the floor. She decided to tease him again.  
Still wearing her bra, she reached for Shota’s penis again, knowing what he would say.  
“No,” he said forcefully, “All the way.”  
She gave him the look again. The chastising look. She knew how much he liked that look. She undid the hook at the front of her bra and took it off one cup at a time.  
She discarded the bra on top of her shirt and stood facing Shota, baring her exposed breasts. She left her jeans on, knowing that Shota seemed to like it that way, and allowed him to run his eyes over her. She hoped he liked the sight of her breasts. They weren’t the largest in the world, but they were definitely enough to satisfy Shota.  
Unable to wait any longer, Sawako came to her knees. Shota spread his legs a little, welcoming her in.  
She took hold of his penis and gave it a few tugs. A clear, sticky substance gathered at its tip. She liked to feel it in her hands before she got started. Its warmth and its size got her going. She gave it a few more strokes, teasing Shota just a little bit more, before she got to work.  
She started by running the tip of her tongue along the shaft. From bottom to top she went, starting from the base and making her way to the tip. This was how she always liked to start. After a sufficient time of this, she placed her hand at the base of Shota’s penis, and began doing what she set out to do.  
She allowed her lips to slip over the tip. She slowly and delicately made her way down, allowing the girth of his penis to fill her mouth. She made it about halfway down before going back up. She didn’t want to give him the full experience just yet. She glanced upwards, watching Shota throw his head back in ecstasy. She slid her mouth halfway down the shaft a few more times before taking the next step.  
She removed her hand from the base of his penis and placed both hands as far up his chest as she could reach. She allowed his penis to fall out of her mouth and flop to the side. She looked him right in the eyes and gave him a mischievous look. She took his penis in her hand again and placed it in her mouth, sliding her lips along the tip as she did so. He groaned with the pleasure. She removed her hand from his penis and allowed her mouth to hold it in place. She placed her hands on his legs and slowly worked her way down again. This time she went further. She made her way past the halfway point, sliding her mouth down until his penis filled her mouth completely. She relished the feeling of him filling her. Shota shook and placed his hand on her breast, groping it almost too forcefully with the pleasure.  
It was time to stop teasing him. Sawako began to bob her head up and down, going as deep as she could as quickly as possible. Shota, still gripping her breast with one hand, began to stroke Sawako’s hair.  
Sawako had had some practice, and was much better than she used to be. At first, she was hesitant and tentative, but now she could really go for it.  
She gained a decent speed, bobbing her head up and down in quick succession, feeling his penis slide in and out of her mouth. Her free breast shook with her head movements as Shota fondled the other. To make things interesting, she sometimes had the penis stay in her mouth, and sometimes she allowed it to exit her mouth entirely before she forced it back in again. She had to keep him on his toes.  
She noticed a change in Shota. He had tensed all of his muscles. She fondled his testicles as her mouth continued to work. She could tell that Shota was close. She increased speed.  
She could not this speed for long, as it hurt her jaw, so she saved it for when she knew her partner was close. She bounced her head up and down as fast as she could manage. Shota tensed as a warm, salty liquid spurted into Sawako’s mouth. She slowed her speed but continued moving until the short, sudden eruptions of liquid ceased. She slid her mouth off of his penis, gave it a few extra tugs, and swallowed. The taste wasn’t pleasant, but she didn’t mind enduring it for him.  
Shota lay on the bed in absolute bliss. She loved seeing him like this. Seeing Shota lying on the bed, arms outstretched and penis wet, told her that she had done well.  
He lay there for a moment before sitting up, pushing himself off the bed and making his way to her.  
“You’re amazing,” he said as he licked her lips with the tip of his tongue. She opened her mouth, and they shared a passionate kiss. Sawako wondered why he didn’t mind the taste.  
“We’re not done here,” he said, “Give me a few minutes to recharge, and in the meantime…”  
Sawako knew exactly what he meant, and her body shook. It was her turn.  
Shota stood up, his phallus wobbling as he did so. He pushed his body against hers, allowing her breasts to squeeze against his skin. He began to run his tongue and lips along her neck as if he were kissing her, undoing the latch on her pants as he did so.  
He undid her zipper and began to pull off her jeans, opening and closing his lips rhythmically on the skin of her neck. She lifted her legs out of the jeans, running her hands down his back.  
She helped him pull her panties off, stepping out of them and discarding them with the rest of their clothes. It was time.  
Shota delicately traipsed his fingers down her stomach, leading them to their ultimate destination. Sawako trembled as they settled on her clitoris. Shota pulled her closer, and she shuddered as she felt her skin against his. She turned her body to the side a little to allow him to do what she so desperately wanted him to do.  
Settled on her clitoris, Shota began to move his fingers in a circular motion. The pleasure was immediate.  
Sawako gave a soft groan. This is what she was thinking about during her two hour history lecture. This was what she had been waiting for.  
He moved his fingers in a circular motion for a while longer, increasing in speed little by little. Sawako could not hold back the moans.  
He got bolder and inserted his fingers deep inside of her. He started with one, then two, then three. He continued the circular motion, allowing his fingers to slide in and out of her as he did so. Sawako shuddered and gripped Shota’s shoulders with her hands. She must have been hurting him, but the pleasure was so intense that she could do nothing else. Shota didn’t seem to mind. She pushed his head towards hers and kissed him. They shared a passionate kiss as Shota worked on Sawako.  
As Shota continued, the pleasure built steadily. After a time the pleasure and the building release got so intense that Sawako had to separate her lips from Shota’s. She closed her eyes and moaned in short, staccato cries as he got faster and faster.  
Her grip on his shoulders grew stronger, it must have been painful. He took his free hand and placed it firmly on Sawako’s breast, squeezing it with force.  
Sawako’s moans grew louder and more frequent. Shota was moving his fingers nearly as quickly as she was bobbing her head before. He knew she was close.  
A wave of euphoria washed over her, filling her body from the bottom up. She let out a cry that she could not hear over her overloaded senses. Her mouth open, she began to pant as the wonderful feeling began to subside. Shota was good.  
Sawako collapsed into his arms, feeling her breasts squeeze against his skin once more.  
“You’re amazing,” she said, “You can’t call me the amazing one after something like that.”  
Shota smirked.  
Sawako jumped on the bed, needing a break. Shota came and lay next to her, his penis erect again.  
“Ready for another round?” he asked.  
Sawako was still breathing heavily.  
“Just give me a minute,” she said.  
As she caught her breath and her heart rate decreased, she found her hand moving towards Shota’s penis, hungry for more. Without thinking, she had taken it in her hand, and was passively stroking it, moving her hand up and down. She marveled at the male sex drive. His penis was alert and erect, as it had been before. Despite how she had finished him off earlier, he was already ready to go again.  
And so was she.  
She turned to look at him, his penis still in her hand.  
“Ready for round two?” she asked.  
“Absolutely.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shota stood up and went to his bag. Sawako admired his ass as he pulled out a condom and began tearing open the packaging. He turned around as he pulled it free.  
“You look nice, lying there naked on the bed,” he said.  
Sawako snorted and gave him a dismissive gesture.  
“Of course you think so,” she said.  
Shota placed the condom at the tip of his penis, he was about to roll it on when Sawako sat up to help him. She helped him roll it down to the base, giving his covered penis a few strokes with her hand to make sure it was secure.  
Their eyes met, and their lips soon followed.  
After their lips parted, Sawako asked the question.  
“So. How do you want to do it this time?”  
Shota pondered this for a moment.  
“You know. Let’s do something a bit different.”  
Once he finished speaking he made his way to the bed. He lied down on his back, his penis standing straight up in the air, inviting her. He motioned for her to come.  
Seeing what he was getting at, Sawako made her way to him. She crawled on top of him, lifting her leg high over his body as she climbed onto him. She bent down to kiss him, and her breasts rested lightly on his chest. As they began a passionate kiss, Sawako noticed that Shota’s penis had rested parallel on the lips of her vagina. She began to move her lower body back and forth so that it slid along the edges of her labia. This brought a pleasure and a longing that was too strong to ignore.  
She pulled her lips away from his. She couldn’t wait any longer. She sat up slightly, lightly took his penis in her hand, and pointed it towards her vagina. She allowed herself to slowly fall onto it, feeling it fill her up as it slid along her walls. Both of them trembled.  
They were trying a new position, so Sawako was not sure how this would go, but she followed her instincts.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to move her body up and down, allowing his shaft to enter and exit her in a slow, rhythmic fashion. Her breasts bounced subtly as she moved her body.  
It was a lot more work than she had expected, but the pleasure was absolutely worth it. As she got the hang of it, she increased speed, starting to moan. Shota threw his head back in pleasure and extended both hands to her breasts, fondling them.  
She steadily got faster and faster, relishing the pleasure and feelings of closeness that sex brought. His penis sliding in and out of her, stimulating her every sense, was second to none. As she got faster, she mused that this position was nice, but it was somewhat limiting. She couldn’t go as quickly as Shota could, and the awkward position she had to contort herself into was somewhat irritating.  
Shota seemed to read her mind. He pushed on her breasts, indicating that he wanted her to lie down. Sawako allowed his penis to leave her and climbed off of him.  
She lay back on the bed and spread her legs.  
Shota sat up and towered over her. Using his hand to guide his penis, he inserted it as deep into her as he could. Sawako groaned.  
He started slow, but quickly got faster, exceeding the speed Sawako could manage in the previous position they had tried. Overwhelmed with ecstasy, Sawako dug her nails into Shota’s shoulder. He put up with a lot.  
Sawako felt herself reaching a breaking point. She shuddered as the wave of euphoria washed over her again. She had orgasmed before he did. Shota, having not yet finished, shuddered as he neared completion. Shota pulled his penis out of her on the edge of climax, and quickly removed the condom. They had discussed in a prior conversation that they would do this, just to be sure.  
Sawako opened her mouth wide, inviting him in with her tongue extended.  
He moved himself closer to her, kneeling just above her breasts and forcefully thrust his penis into her mouth. He thrust it back and forth with considerable speed. Sawako focused on keeping her mouth as wide open as possible, and closed her eyes. She would endure the discomfort for him.  
He gave her mouth a few extra thrusts before the warm, salty liquid erupted yet again. There was slightly less of it this time.  
Shota slowed, shuddering with ecstasy. He eventually stopped thrusting as the orgasm took control of him, and Sawako finished him off by bobbing her head back and forth until his eruption of warm liquid came to a stop.  
She removed her mouth from his penis, swallowing the liquid as she did so.  
The two of them fell over and lay side by side on the bed, exhausted from the effort.  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
“You’re certainly someone special, Sawako Kuronuma,” Shota said.  
“Right back at you, Shota Kazehaya,” Sawako said.  
They wrapped their arms around each other, still naked and satisfied. The pair slowly drifted off to sleep, tired from what they had just experienced, but more than ready to take on the next day.


End file.
